Cold Yet Warm Love
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: When Sousuke Yamazaki asks his petite lover to sleep over at her house, well things become more special in their owns ways for his lover.


"Luna can I sleep over tonight?" Dropping her pencil from her right hand Luna looked up from her papers to her boyfriend of half a year. "What's wrong with you dorm? You're sharing a room with Rin isn't that what you wanted?" Smiling to his girlfriend as she looked to her LAPTOP, typing away at what work she had to finish. "What i can't be curious to how my girlfriend's living conditions are?" Making a face to him Sousuke chuckled, leaning on his right hand he watched her type. Seeing a strand of her HAIR FALL to her face Sousuke reached over tucking the strand back behind her ear, earning her gaze. "There, now i can see your beautiful face." Sitting back down and smiling to her, Luna's face heated up as she was about to say something but nothing came out. "So, can i sleep over tonight?" Sousuke said almost in a sing song voice, earning a sigh from his girlfriend he looked at her curiously. "If you must." Looking back to her papers and filing them together Sousuke smiled, excited for tonight. He knew Luna didn't show it but she was also excited for tonight, closing her laptop their waitress came back with their food. After finishing their lunch date Sousuke and Luna parted their ways so he can go pack and Luna can get dinner preparations ready. Back in Sousuke and Rin's dorm room Sousuke began packing for tonight as he packed clothes, pajamas, and his toothbrush and anything else necessary. "So you're gonna go sleep at Hotohori's place for the first time huh. Don't forget to use protection." Blushing Sousuke threw his shirt into his duffle bag looking to his best friend blushing like mad. "Were not going to go that far... yet." Smirking to his friend Rin closed the door leaving Sousuke to continue packing.

Hearing a knock to the door Luna hurried to the door in her black pajama shorts, a fitted grey shirt the sleeves reaching to her elbows, messy bun, thigh high white socks, and wearing her black glasses. Opening the door Luna looked up seeing Sousuke's surprised and red face, the duffle bag's strap on his shoulder, wearing a white v-neck, teal blue jacket and black pants, looking down to his petite girlfriend. "Why are you blushing?" Looking the other way Sousuke didn't want to tell Luna that he just wanted to attack her right there. Even though her chest was pretty big for her 5'1 frame, her D-38 chest looked pretty revealing under that to what Sousuke thought tight shirt of hers. "Hurry in." Nodding his best Sousuke calmed himself down and went inside his lover's house.

Entering the house Sousuke looked around the decorations of the house to be, very simple and vintage like. Looking over to the desk next to the right side of the wall there was a vase with beautiful an array of cosmos next to the vase were two photos. One was of Luna and her other sisters that Sousuke has yet to meet but looking at the picture he wasn't able to tell which one was Luna. Then the next one was of him and Luna on their date at the carnival in the ferris wheel. Smiling Sousuke took off his shoes and walked onto the wooden flooring of the house. "You live alone Luna?" "Yeah, since my parents work in America and my sisters live in a different part of Japan with their boyfriends i live alone." Walking down the hall to her bedroom Luna opened the door as Sousuke stepped in seeing her beige wall color, white pillows, grey blankets, a brown desk with a lamp, books, her laptop, and some drawing utensils. "You can set your bags on the side of my bed, ill set up your futon later before we sleep." Setting his bags down where Luna had said Sousuke looked up to her seeing Luna stretching over her bed to close the curtains.

Walking behind her Sousuke wraps his arms around her small waist leaning his entire body on to her small frame making Luna startled by the sudden touch then feeling absolute embarrassment at the position they were both in. Resting his chin on the crook of her neck Sousuke took in her vanilla scent. "I thought we were going to be sleeping in the same bed~" Blushing like mad now Luna tried her best to release herself from his stronghold but to no avail. Turning around to face him Luna placed her hands on top of his chest looking up into his eyes seeing his smirking face as he leaned down. Attempting to connect their lips Luna kept turning her red face side to side, until Sousuke took hold of her chin and connected their lips as Sousuke pulled her in closer. Releasing their lips Sousuke became a blushing mess upon seeing Luna's flustered and out of breathe form. Gently putting her down on her bed Sousuke turned his head looking away from her. 'Damn you Rin why did you have to say that.' Referring back to the "don't forget to use protection" incident before Sousuke couldn't help himself but think those thoughts.

Gaining back her breath Luna stood up her face still flustered Luna looked up to Sousuke, glaring at him. Standing up suddenly and pressing her chest against his getting Sousuke's attention looking down to his petite lover. "There are so many words i can say to you as of right now, but its getting late and i have to start dinner." Blushing Luna looked away, smiling again Sousuke looked down to her wrapping his arms around her small frame. Feeling a sudden touch once again Luna looked forward seeing nothing but Sousuke's shirt. Blushing Luna sighed and embraced him back. "So does this mean we can sleep in the same bed?" Telling her in a sweet voice he felt her sigh one more time, "Yes." Smiling Sousuke tightened his hold on her. Releasing his embrace Luna walked to the side of him and walked to the door as Sousuke followed behind her close. Getting into the kitchen they began making dinner.

Chopping up the onions for the spaghetti sauce Sousuke looked over from the corner of his eyes seeing Luna over the stove stirring the meat. Wearing a white apron with jellyfish designs on the bottom of the apron Sousuke liked this apron on her. Mostly the jellyfish because to him Luna was somewhat of a jellyfish. She herself is very beautiful but her words could sting sometimes but she only got like that when hurt or when others hurt the ones she cares for dearly. "Sousuke after you're done can you check on the pasta?" "Sure." Setting the knife down and walking behind her Sousuke did what she asked. Looking over to her once again Sousuke smiled, "Luna, i want to live with you one day." Blushing Luna looked over and up to Sousuke blushing like mad to the words he had just expressed to her. "W-Why are you saying such embarrassing things today!?" Laughing Sousuke let the spoon go and rest itself on the side of the pot walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her small waist. "Because i love how adorable you look when you blush~" Pulling her in Sousuke kissed the nape of her neck in the process taking in her vanilla scent as well. "S-stop it, im cooking here." Resting his chin on top of her head Sousuke watched her hands move as she danced the ladle around the sauce.

After preparing the food and plate each other Luna and Sousuke sat in her living room watching TV as they ate their dinner. "Luna, do you like this? Or would you rather be over at my place and spending the night with me." Blushing Luna wiped her mouth of the sauce that stained her face. "Either way is fine. It's just that we have to be cautious about me sleeping over, since it's an all boy school." Turning to him Luna's blush deepen even more upon seeing Sousuke's wide eyes, his attention fully on her. "W-what? Did i say something weird?" Looking at her Sousuke didn't know what to say he was just so happy that Luna said those simple words, turning his head down to look Sousuke tried to calm himself down his best. Setting her bowl on to the table Luna stood up to get some water for him until she turned her back on him. Feeling a grip around her waist and feeling a hard chest against her back Luna was startled by his sudden action. "Sousuke what's wrong?" Feeling his forehead resting on the nape of her neck Sousuke shook his head 'no'. "Nothings wrong Luna. I-Im just so happy." Looking to him fazed Luna thought she wasn't going to ever hear that stunned voice of his when such simple words were spoken. She heard it before, when she accepted his request of becoming lovers. Luna didn't tell Sousuke but her stomach felt like a million butterflies had just entered her right there when he embraced her in such a tight hold. "Goodness you never cease to surprise me." Feeling his grip tighten slowly Luna felt herself stepping back as he did the same sitting on the couch Sousuke pulled her in closer as she sat in between the gaps of his legs. "You never cease to surprise me either Luna~" Smiling Luna turned her head to the side seeing his handsome features she has come to want to see more than just a few times a week. But she knew at least there was some times that they were able to see each other. Kissing his cheek Luna smiled bringing her legs up and draping them over and on top of his thigh snuggling into his chest taking in his chlorine yet musky scent. "I love you Sousuke." Eyes widening once again Sousuke couldn't help but blush and embrace his petite lover then planting a passionate hungry kiss to her lips. Shifting her leg so she would straddle him Luna blushed and wanted release their lips but Sousuke's hold was strong. Pulling her in closer Sousuke could feel Luna's chest press up against his. Releasing their lips Luna greedily took in breathes to her lungs as Sousuke breathed heavily as well but not as much as Luna. Taking hold of her from her butt Sousuke made Luna wrap her legs around him as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "S-Sousuke!?" Looking up to him Luna could see the lust cloud his eyes and the hunger that seemed to show in his body. "Luna." He said her voice softly melting her heart, leaning in Luna pecked his lips and rested her head on his shoulder. Going up to her room Sousuke closed the door locking it as well in the process.

~Waking up the next morning Sousuke groaned and stretched his body, laying his hands down again he felt soft skin come into contact with his hand. Looking to the side Sousuke saw Luna's sleeping face, her black hair slicked back. Smiling Sousuke remembered what had happened the night before as she turned his body and pulled her into an embrace holding her close warming up her warm body. Hearing her moan a little Sousuke looked down seeing Luna's eyes start to open looking up to Sousuke's tea aqua eyes. "Good morning honey." Sitting up Luna covered herself with the blanket turning to Sousuke leaning up to kiss him. Molding their lips together Luna and Sousuke parted lips as she leaned into his chest feeling the warmth of his skin on her skin. "Good morning, love." Smiling Sousuke wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed the top of her forehead lovingly as she kissed his cheek. The cold yet warm love Sousuke receives from Luna was enough to make his heart melt each time he lays his eyes on her. A sight he will never come tired to see.


End file.
